Glee Heroes- Latios and Latias
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a 19 year old pokemon master in training. He, Pikachu, Puck, and Santana decide to relax in the beautiful city of Altomare. But this break is far from relaxing when he meets a mute boy with a big secret. What is the secret? What will happen to Altomare when a valuable treasure is stolen. Mostly based on Pokemon Heroes Latios and Latias but with a twist.


**Glee Heroes - Latios and Latias**

**A/N I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR POKEMON. THIS STORY IS MOSTLY BASED ON THE MOVIE HEROES LATIOS AND LATIAS BUT I ADDED MY OWN TWIST IN IT. THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER FIC AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**PROLOUGE **

Sue smiled as she gazed down upon the city of Altomare. Screams filled the streets as the people tried to escape from Sue's Kabutops and an Aerodactyl.

'It's rather pathetic that these people believe that they can hide from my pets.' She thought watching as her Kabutops attacked yet another civilian whom was run for his life. Sue couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She paused and wondered who would be the next person to fall by her beloved pokemon. 'Every person who is running is pathetic but who will be the next person to put on a good show?'

Then a small family came upon her sight. The family consisted of a man whose hair was beginning to vanish due to his age, a short woman with short brown hair, both of the adults carrying a child trying to save them from the fearsome pokemon.

'Oh this I have got to see.' Sue thought wickedly.

"Kabutops! Aerodactyl!" Sue called grabbing the attention of the pokemon. "Get them!" She shouted pointing at the family.

The father seemed to take note of her pointing. Fearing for his family's life he looked at his wife and she nodded. They ran even faster and pulled out their pokeballs.

"Go Squirtle!" The husband called.

"Squirtle." The Squirtle called turning to face his master.

"Squirtle." The man said handing the pokemon the boy he had been carrying. "Take him somewhere safe where they won't find him."

"Squirtle." I replied nodding his head and taking the child whom was resting. The man turned to see his wife had done the same except she handed the boy she was carrying to her Ninetales. The two adults watched as their children disappeared from their sight. They turned and saw the two fearsome pokemon approaching them quickly.

"Go Jigglypuff! Honey cover your ears! Jigglypuff sing." The woman ordered. He rpokemon happily pulled out a mic and began to sing. The couple ran while they covered their ears. The man turned his head back in hopes of seeing the pokemon asleep but they were nowhere in sight.

"Carole they're gone." His wife turned her head to see her Jigglypuff still singing but the other two pokemon were gone.

"Burt where do you think…" Her question was interrupted by a scream. A scream no parent wants to hear.

"KURT!" Burt called running toward the scream. Another screamed followed that wasn't Kurt's to belonged to…

"FINN!" Carole cried. They ran faster towards the sound of their children screams.

Sue smiled from her tower and laughed at the sight below. 'This is even more fun than I thought. Those two think they can really save their children how sweet. I hate sweet!'

Carole's eyes filled with tears as she saw her son and stepson lying on the ground. The two pokemon that were sent to hide the children were lying next to the children. Squirtle and Ninetales were struggling to arise. The two pokemon were trying to get up and fight to protect their young masters.

"Carole! Grab the children and the pokemon I'll try to fend them off with some of my other pokemon." Burt called. Carole ran to the children and called the pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"Go Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon!" Burt called out an all three pokemon appeared. "Attack!" All three pokemon gave it their best but it did little to no damage.

* * *

"Sue!" The woman turned to see who had climbed her tower.

"Aww William it's nice to see you. Let me guess you are here to try and stop me." She said with a chuckle.

"Sue stop this right now before any more blood is shed! So many innocent people are dying!" William cried.

"And isn't it such a beautiful sight. I'm about to get rid of a family would you like to watch?" That statement sent chills down his spine. He had to stop the madness.

'There is only one pokemon that can save us. But calling on him might bring forth even more destruction.' His ears were filled by the cries of children once again and the sound of a man's scream followed shortly after. 'That's it it's now or never!'

"Latios! We need your help! Latios!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What are you screaming about?" Sue snapped at him. "Whoever Latios is he won't be able to stop me. No one on this planet will be able to stop me. Today Altomare, tomorrow the world." Sue laughed before a bright light filled the dark night sky. "What is that?"

"It's Latios." Will said with a smile.

* * *

Burt's pokemon fell. He sent them back to their pokeballs. Carole was trying her hardest to protect the children but all three of them were badly injured. He rushed to his wife and children.

'If we are going to die I would prefer we all died together.' He thought as he held his family in his arms. A blinding light filled the air yet when it was gone Burt saw nothing in the sky. 'That's odd.' He thought but before he could think about it he felt his body being lifted from the ground. He and his family were floating. 'I guess we died. But why am I still in pain?' Then he and his family were gently placed on the ground. 'Seriously what is happening?' More families started being placed onto the piece of land that he was on. Sadly there were only a few families still alive.

A high pitched sound filled the air and the light flashed again only this time it revealed a pokemon Burt and Carole had never seen before. The couple looked at each other in shock. The pokemon approached the family. Burt and Carole didn't know what to do. The pokemon lent a bit forwardand nudged the children to see if they were still alive. When it didn't receive much of a response it let out a whine. It tried again to get a response and still nothing happened.

Carole bursted into tears as her sons were slowly dying. Burt held his wife close. Latios let out another whine of sadness.

The roar of the Aerodactyl brought Latios back to the real world. It's blood boiled as it came to the conclusion that the Aerodactyl and Kabutops were the ones to cause harm to the children. It's eyes lit up and soon water came rushing towards the city. The two pokemon were unaware of the oncoming water until it was too late and they drowned.

* * *

"No!" Sue cried as her pokemon drowned.

"It's over Sue." Will said before grabbing the piece of rope that was holding the curtains to tie her up. "Believe me you are going to spend the rest of your life in jail for all you've done."

* * *

The Latios was exhausted. It had use too much of its power in the finale of the battle. He flew down to the first family he saved. As he got closer he could feel his life coming to an end. He had protected Altomare for so long in the shadows that it was near the time of his end.

"Finn! Kurt! Please wake up boys. Come on wake up." Carole cried.

Latios could feel his heart break in sorrow. He couldn't bear the scene anymore. He had to do something no pokemon had ever done before.

Carole and Burt wept as their children were dying in there very arms. They heard Latios' cry and turned their attention to him. He let go of one last cry before a flash of white light filled the city. Once the light vanished and the sky was clear once more; Burt and Carole saw that Latios was gone.

**So what do you guys think? I did the cover work myself.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Please Review.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Midnights Flower**


End file.
